The oxazolidinone antibacterial agents are a novel synthetic class of antimicrobials with potent activity against a number of human and veterinary pathogens, including gram-positive aerobic bacteria such as multiply-resistant staphylococci and streptococci, anaerobic organisms such as bacteroides and clostridia species, and acid-fast organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Mycobacterium avium. 
Various 2-oxo-5-oxazolidinylmethylacetamides are well known to those skilled in the art as pharmacologically useful antibacterials. Various methods are well known to those skilled in the art for preparing these useful therapeutic agents.
For examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,093 discloses azetidine and pyrrolidine phenyloxazolidinones as antibacterial agents and their preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,792 discloses oxazine and thiazine phenyloxazolidinones as antibacterial agents and their preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,324 discloses bicyclic oxazine and thiazine phenyloxazolidinones as antibacterial agents and their preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,962 discloses C—C linked heterocycle phenyloxazolidinones as antibacterial agents and their preparation.
All the preparations referenced above require multiple steps to convert an N-aryl-O-alkylcarbamate to a pharmaceutically active 2-oxo-5-oxazolidinylmethylacetamide. The present invention is a one-step process from N-aryl-O-alkylcarbamates to pharmaceutically active 2-oxo-5-oxazolidinylmethylacetamides. The present invention avoids isolating and purifying intermediates at each multiple step, therefore, it provides for convenient and speedy production of pharmaceutically active 2-oxo-5-oxazolidinylmethylacetamides.